Cupids
Cupids are a race of angelic beings who are responsible for bringing people together who have a chance at love. They can be thought of as a cross between Empaths and Whitelighters. Like Whitelighters they have charges whom they have to help find love but unlike whitelighters they usually have around 40-50 a day. Powers & Abilities Cupids have very few powers on their own such as Empathy and Immortality however each Cupid is equipped with a Cupid ring which bestows the wearer with the power to Manipulate Time in various ways such as actually travelling through time or stopping it. Cupids are shown to have the power to plant thoughts into others heads (Suggestion), much as Rex used to do after he mastered Astral Projection, though since the ring has never shown when this power is used it is probably an innate power of a cupid. Cupids have also been shown to Fade but it has never been explicitly stated whether or not they can do this on their own or if they need the ring although the Cupid of Heartbreak City was shown to be unable to fade without it. However, when Coop fades he does not use the ring as each time it is used the ring generally glows so it is probable that Cupids learn this power over time and maybe even the other powers bestowed by the ring so that eventually there is no need for it. Also, Coop clearly teleported without his ring, even when Piper had it and was using its power to time travel. The only known way to harm a Cupid is to destroy the love that one of their charges had for a potential companion and replace it with hate or other negative emotions. It is unknown if there are beings like the Cupid equivalent to Darklighters that harm them or even if Cupids are Self-Healing like Whitelighters, but is unclear as Coop was beaten up by Dumain for his ring and was clearly injured. However, he seemed to recover fast as by the time the sisters returned, he was in much better shape. With their rings, Cupids posses the ability to travel in time, but don't manipulate the past. They tend to just use this power to show past loves to an unwilling person, like Coop did with Phoebe. When Piper borrowed Coop's ring, she was able to access at least the time travel part of the power, and used it to change the past. In order to to truly control this power, she had to focus on who she wanted to go to with her heart, not her head, and overshot the first two times before her future self explained this to her. On Phoebe and Coop's time travel trip, Phoebe was apparently guiding their trips although Coop was activating the power. Using this power, a Cupid could change time if they wished (as shown with Piper's trips), but don't. Using their ring, a Cupid can also sense where a person displaced in time belongs, even if they didn't displace them and can return them there. Apparently if they bring the person back to just before they left, the person retains no memories of their trip as Chris instructed Coop to do this when bringing a Patty and Grams from the past home. Powers that can be used without the ring. Level 1 *Empathy *Telepathy Level 2 *Fading *Astral Projection *Rapid Cell Regeneration *Enchanting Level 3 *Immortality *Reconstitution Level 4 *Orbing *Clairvoyance *Chronokinesis *Cloaking Category:Species